This specification relates to identifying languages that are relevant to resources.
The Internet enables access to a wide variety of resources, such as video and audio files, web pages for particular subjects, and news articles. Because the Internet connects many different parts of the world, the resources are in many different languages. Additionally, a resource written in a particular language may also be of interest to users who speak other languages. For example, a web page for an English soccer team that includes videos of a particular soccer player from Spain may be of interest to Spanish-language users even though the web site is written in English. Often, however, it is difficult to detect precisely the language of the resource or the languages that are relevant to the resource.